Example embodiments relate to semiconductor devices and manufacturing the same. More particularly, example embodiments relate to semiconductor devices including a plurality of gate structures and manufacturing the same.
Non-volatile memory devices may include floating gate-type or charge trap-type flash memory devices. The flash memory device may include a plurality of memory cells, and a degree of integration of the memory cells has been increasing. Accordingly, a distance between the memory cells and a width of each memory cell are decreasing, and methods for maintaining operational reliability of the memory cells have been researched.